Matchmaker
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: "You want me, a fifteen-year-old half shinigami, half Quincy, still living human girl," Karin said pointing at herself "to date a thousand-year-old, short high school looking dead guy." Karin clarified, staring at her father.


Matchmaker

Kurosaki Isshin, also previously known as Shiba Isshin, had a secret talent. He had always been able to see the chemistry between two individuals. Some might call it cupid's gift. Others say he's just very, _very_ observant. Overall, he can spot chemistry between two individuals from a mile away. He has never thought to use his ability before, that is until one day a thought occurred to him.

He was sitting in his office one day, admiring the life had lived. He had fallen in love with a beautiful woman which resulted in three amazing children. Even though he had left a few people he deeply cared about, the former taichou could not come to regret his decision to live in Karakura.

Kurosaki Isshin smiled at the pictures on his desk. The first frame was a picture of him and his deceased wife. He was holding her tenderly while she smiled brightly. He grinned at the picture, remembering how happy he was to have fallen in love with a Quincy.

The picture beside that was a current picture of his three children. Kurosaki Ichigo was in a white T-shirt and dark jeans, in each arm was his twin daughters, Kurosaki Yuzu the strawberry blonde and Kurosaki Karin, the dark ebony haired. They were both wearing their high school uniforms smiling brightly at the camera. A small chuckle escaped his lips at seeing how these three children had similar features of him and his wife. Ichigo had received the majority of Misaki's physical features as well as her loving personality. He managed to get his temper, strength, and dedication. Yuzu had received the most of his wife's attributes. She was sweet, loving and tender. She was also very motherly. However, Yuzu had adapted his own bluntness to a situation which made him smile. Karin had received most of her attributes from him. She had his hair and eye color as well as his tough personality. However, she had Misaki's caring heart.

The last picture was an old picture of his former fufu-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku and third seat Hitsugaya Toushirou. He was lifted up Matsumoto who was smiling brightly at the camera. The two were very close to his heart. Matsumoto was the dearest friend he could ever have. She was honest and straight to the point, which is probably how she ended up so lazy when it came to paperwork. He had taught her to enjoy the fun in life, or well after-life, and it was something she was seeming to do now. Toushirou was always a stickler and he made it his goal to crack the kid. He never seemed to get to his goal before he left but he had a special place in his heart.

Isshin wanted them all to have what he had. He wanted them to live a happy and fulfilling life. He wanted them to fall in love the way he did and be truly happy. A sad smile appeared on the man's face once he looked at his former fuku-taichou. He had already known that the love she wanted was gone, and there was no way she would go and search for another.

That's when a thought occurred to him. He should try and find a special someone for each of them, so they would all know and understand the beauty of it. His grin spreader further once he realized he could have an accomplice to his plans, a former friend who would love to play _matchmaker_.

* * *

The party had been a _slight_ success. By slight, it means that from the people that were currently in the room it was easy to tell who had the attention of who. Even in his tipsy state, it was easy to tell for him who was interested in who. A grin appeared on his face, watching as his _matching making plan_ would be a lot easier than anticipated.

He was very good at people watching as he sat on a chair with a cup in his hand. He was focused solely on his old comrade, Matsumoto Rangiku. Matsumoto was giggling and drinking with Abarai Renji and a few other people from Seireitei.

It was clear to see that there were men interested in her, but Rangiku was not so interested in the men around her. A sad smile appeared on the tipsy former Shiba as it dawned on him that her heart still truly belonged with the traitor Gin. A sigh escaped his lips as he took another sip from his cup.

He noticed Matsumoto heading her way to the drink table, alone. Taking his chance, he stood up and waltzed over to her. The determination in his eyes. He quickly put an arm around the strawberry orange hair girl and pulled her into a quick side hug.

"Matsumoto!" Isshin greeted. "How are you?" He asked sincerely. He smiled slightly at the young girl who now had her head rested on his shoulder.

She gave a friendly smile and shot him a big thumbs up. Isshin grinned and began explaining to her the epiphany he had while in his office. Matsumoto nodded and continued to drink eagerly, listening to every word her former captain had to say. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes! Taichou! Love is important! We must make them all find love!" Matsumoto said nodding her head vigorously at him. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on a nearby chair. Isshin took a seat beside her as they both watched the crowd around them. "I'm so worried about _him_ though. He's so young, and so cold already."

The two looked over at the youngest taichou who was sitting in the corner, arms crossed. He was watching the people around him cautiously and it was clear he did not want to be here.

"He needs love." Isshin said drunkenly, smiling. "He needs to find love and be in love and experience love the way we did."

Matsumoto laughed as she looked over at Toushirou who was in a conversation with Hinamori Momo. The smile faded away from her face. It was evident that Toushirou had some _romantic_ feelings towards his pseudo-sister, even though he knew he shouldn't. It pained her to see the young taichou care so much about a girl who was still desperately trying to get over her own heartache.

"I agree with you taichou, but who shall be the lucky candidate to break down Toushirou's walls" Matsumoto replied back with a challenge. Isshin grunted knowing she was right. It would be hard to find someone to break down the walls of the white-haired boy. "Maybe we just need an outside view!" Rangiku said smiling before leaving Isshin alone.

Isshin chuckled at his old fuku-taichou before looking at back at the young man. He had definitely grown since the last time they saw each other. He was a couple inches shorter than his own son, but he was definitely taller than before. His hair was still spiked but it laid flat on part of his head. He had added a bandana, which wrapped around his head. It complimented his eye color nicely. His face was more defined, gone were the round, child-like features. He had broad shoulders and was growing into a man. He was a man, just in a teenager's body.

Matsumoto dragged another busty orange haired girl. Both girls were giggling with excitement. "Hi Kurosaki-san!" Orihime Inoue greeted nicely. Her face was slightly red due to the alcohol. A quick thought appeared in his mind, wondering if Inoue would finally have the courage to confess to his baboon of a son Ichigo. On the corner of his eye, he could see Ichigo and the Chappy loving Kuchiki arguing about something. He grinned to himself wondering who would be the first to finally admit their feelings to his idiot of a son: Kuchiki Rukia or Orihime Inoue.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand. Finding a suitable match for Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"We must find someone that will compliment Toushirou well!" Isshin stated, pumping his fist in the air to show how determined he was.

They scanned the room. Inoue noticed that Toushirou was still in a deep conversation with Momo who was turning pink as the conversation progressed. "What about Momo-chan?" Inoue asked, tilting her head as she watched the two.

Matsumoto's nose scrunched up at the suggestion. "Ano, how about someone else eh?" She suggested. Inoue didn't question the change and continued to scout the room. Isshin looked over at Matsumoto questionably but decided against it. There were things he had missed and things he did not have the right to now.

Matsumoto let out a sigh as she finished gazing the room. "There's no one that seems to be around Hitsugaya-taichou's age!" Matsumoto noted.

"Not unless you planned on setting him up with one of your daughters." Inoue commented as she motioned towards Yuzu who was currently cleaning up after the mess of the drunk shinigamis.

Matsumoto gasped. That's right!" Her hand slapped Isshin on the shoulder repeatedly with excitement. Isshin was unfazed by her sudden urge of violence and turned to her with a confused look. "You did say that he could have one of your future daughters one day! Taichou, that day is today!" she squealed with excitement.

Isshin grinned nodding in agreement. "That's perfect! We must plan this effectively and efficiently!" Isshin stated, he turned to face Matsumoto who was now gone. A sweat bead started to fall from the side of his head as he realized what she was doing.

"Oi taichou!" He could hear Matsumoto call over the white-haired boy.

Hitsugaya Toushirou stopped his conversation with his childhood friend. As per usual, he was comforting her about her heartbreak. It pained him to see someone he cherished and held so dear in so much pain. Especially when she was still in pain about her former taichou.

"ano? What do you want Matsumoto" he asked with a blank stare. His face was cold and emotionless. A grin appeared on Matsumoto's face knowing that soon his emotionless face will be filled with so much love and emotion. It almost made her heart explode.

"Toushirou!" Isshin appeared directly beside him. Isshin, on impulse, started to ruffle the white-haired kid in front of him. "It's nice to see you again! How's the tenth?"

Toushirou made a grunting noise, displeased to see the two people who infuriated him to no end, together again. He had the sudden urge to leave the party but he knew better. He knew he had to stay, after all, if he left that meant he would be leaving to do paperwork and it was something he didn't want to do at the moment.

"Toushirou, you already know my son Ichigo. Have you met my daughter Yuzu!" Isshin asked. He grabbed Yuzu but the shoulder and pulled her to his side. Yuzu let out a large yelp before being placed directly in front of the cold-hearted taichou.

The two stared at each other. Brown eyes met teal ones. Toushirou's face didn't change. He just stared at the young girl before him, emotionless. Yuzu, on the other hand, was turning pink from the sudden attention she was receiving. She could feel other eyes stare at her other than the teal ones she was staring directly into.

"K-Konichiwa Hitsugaya-Kun" Yuzu stuttered out as she gave a slight bow. She closed her eyes to avoid staring at his. She felt a sudden chill up her spine and desperately wanted to leave. She had just started to see spirits and shinigamis, but it was still strange for her to accept. She had understood why her twin refused to believe in them even though she saw them.

"Kurosaki." Toushirou greeted. He glanced over to the two troublemakers, instantly regretting their reunion as a sense of nostalgia ran through his body. The two troublemakers were giggling with each other and smiling in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Now that you are acquainted," Isshin said, his smile getting bigger. "Date my daughter Yuzu!" Yuzu's eyes widened as she looked up at her father. Toushirou raised an eyebrow at his former taichou. "She is a wonderful young lady, very sweet and smart and-" before Isshin got to finish his sentence he was knocked down on the floor.

Toushirou looked down to see Isshin twitching in pain on the floor. Instantly, Yuzu appeared by her father's side trying to nurse his wounded head. Toushirou looked up to see the substitute shinigami angrily standing over his father's body.

"Baka!" the carrot top yelled. "What is wrong with you? Trying to set up your daughters with ghosts!" Ichigo stomped on Isshin's back who groaned in pain. "They are only in middle school you creep!"

Yuzu was back on her feet. She grabbed his sleeve, tugging to try and catches attention. "Ichi-nii! Leave otou-san alone! He means best!" Yuzu begged. To no avail, Ichigo continued to kick his father while he ranted on about how inappropriate it was to set up middle schoolers with boys and how they were too young to be dating.

Isshin shot up, recuperating very easily from his son's attacks. He shot his hand up and punched Ichigo straight in the face, which caused Ichigo to fly backward. He had bumped into Abarai Renji who just shoved him back towards his father.

"I'm just trying to help them find love!" Isshin announced in a yell. He raised his fist to punch his son again, this time Ichigo dunked, causing all the force Isshin had in the punch to go flying into a neighboring wall.

Toushirou sighed as he rubbed his temples, annoyed. He was determined to leave that minute if it wasn't for Momo who was trying to get him to break up the fight or Matsumoto who was encouraging _Isshin_ to beat up Ichigo. The last thing he needed was more paperwork on how they destroyed the Kurosaki Clinic.

At this point, everyone seemed to enjoy the crazy antics the two Kurosaki men were displaying. No one seems to want to interrupt the familial argument. Toushioru could hear everyone making bets on who would win. The former Shiba or the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo growled angrily at his father before shouting and running towards him with a bat. Isshin ran towards him with an umbrella.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu screamed frantically, trying to find her twin for assistance. Since the beginning of the fight, she had been trying to locate her twin sister but to no avail, Karin was either hiding out or ignoring the antics of their lunatic family members. Yuzu was nearly in tears.

Kurosaki Karin didn't budge from her seat on the couch since the party had started. She was watching a soccer game and did not have time for whatever idiotic things her family wanted to do. In fact, she didn't even want to attend this party and the only reason how she got roped into it was because her Urahara-san gave her cable to watch the soccer game. She was very good at ignoring the interruptions that surrounded her. However, she was getting _really_ tired of her idiot brother and even more of an idiot father antics. And she definitely didn't want crying Yuzu thrown into the mix.

The dark-haired Kurosaki sighed before pausing the game calmly. She stood up and started to search for something on the floor. Finding the object she needed, she placed it comfortably on the floor. With a shift kick, the ball she had placed so elegantly on the floor soared. In a flash, the ball turned grey, hitting both Kurosaki men in the head simultaneously. Resulting in both men to fall flat onto the floor in a daze.

"Bakas" She muttered to no one in particular before marching her way towards the two limp Kurosaki on the floor. She crossed her arms in a huff, staring at the two men. "Why can't you two ever calm down? Why do you two always need to fight about something so _stupid?"_ She was aware they weren't really listening to her but she continued to speak anyways. "You wanted this stupid party to catch up with your friends, not _embarrass our entire family_ in front of your friends!" She lectured, kicking the two on the side.

"Karin-chan, you didn't have to hurt them" Yuzu stated as she went over to nurse their father's head. She held an icepack to where the ball hit.

Karin rolled her eyes before turning to face her delicate twin. "You wanted them to stop fighting right? Look, now these two drunk idiots are knocked out. Problem solved." Karin said with a shrug. She dribbled the soccer ball with her feet. She kicked up the ball and caught it with her hands.

"She's right Yuzu, they wouldn't have stopped even if you asked nicely," Rukia added as she handed Yuzu a first aid kit. Living with the Kurosaki's for so long, Rukia already knew where everything in the house was.

"You didn't have to be so brutal Karin" Inoue said as she sat down on the floor to help Ichigo with his wounds.

Karin rolled her eyes at all the statements being presented in front of her. "Don't baby them so much, they'll never learn if pretty girls are always there to put a band-aid on their idiot behaviors" Karin scolded at her twin, knowing it couldn't be helped. Yuzu had always wanted to take care of the two useless men. "If Ichi-Nii keeps getting treatment like this, he'll turn into otou-san" Karin tucked her soccer ball under her arm.

Two groans were heard from the floor and all eyes went down to the two childish Kurosaki men. Ichigo grabbed his throbbing head, clutching an ice pack that was on his head. He didn't even notice his head was on Inoue's lap. "God Karin, that fucking hurt" he mumbled. His eyes closed to try and relieve the pain.

Rukia knelt beside Ichigo and forced the ice pack away from his injury. She scoffed at him. "Quit complaining Ichigo, you're not even going to bruise"

Karin dropped the soccer ball beside her as she took a knee beside Rukia. She also examined the same spot and rolled her eyes as Ichigo yanked the Ice pack from Rukia to place it back over his injury. "Maybe if you and goat chin quit being such an embarrassment to the entire Kurosaki name then I wouldn't have knocked you two out." Karin rebutted.

Isshin started to whimper like a child. "Everyday you are becoming more violent like your baka of a brother." Isshin whimpered, dabbing his wet eyes with his sleeve. Karin rolled her eyes at his comment before making her way to examine her dad.

"Calm down goat chin. You got what you deserved" she stated, looking at his head. Once she deemed it was fine, like Ichigo she stood up. Dusting her shorts off.

"Oi, why did you think it was a good idea in the first place to try and set me up with your daughter?" Toushirou asked, glaring down at his former captain.

"Because when you were first promoted to a third seat, I told you I was going to set you up with my future daughter!" Isshin said proudly with a smile. His headache was now gone and he was up on his feet to face the now taller and older Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Yuzu would be an excellent choice!" Orihime Inoue commented, smiling down brightly at the youngest twin. Yuzu just turned pink again from the stares she was receiving.

"What do you say huh Yuzu-chan?" Isshin asked, his eyes light up like stars at the thought. Ichigo finally got up on his feet, ready to attack his father again, but Yuzu's words stopped him.

"I-I can't! I'm dating someone" Yuzu managed to peep out. Her face was turning more and more red as time went out. Ichigo and Isshin choked on their own saliva as they both stared at the shy twin. She had her hands together as her face was red.

Karin muttered. "About damn time" She pressed her side against the couch, watching as her family interacted. She knew she would have to step in eventually to stop Ichigo from going rampage or from her father crying.

"Who?" Ichigo asked, his reiatsu was suddenly flaring.

The strong reiatsu that raved over the twins made them weak. Yuzu buckled over in weakness, her knees meeting the floor as her hands went to her temples. A pain in her head started to form. The strawberry blonde hair twin moaned in pain. While Karin just lost some her balance due to the spontaneous change in reiatsu. Not affected as much as her twin, the ebony haired twin grabbed onto the couch while the other hand with to the side of her head. Her face scrunched up in pain. She lost her grip on the couch and _almost_ fell. Thankfully, one of the neighboring shinigami's caught her by looping an arm around her waist, hoisting her up to prevent herself from falling.

"Baka!" Rukia scolded. "Control your reiatsu! Your sisters!" she said smacking Ichigo up the head. He scowled at the dark-haired girl as he rubbed his head. His reiatsu slowly going down.

"Honestly Ichi-nii..." Karin muttered as she regained her senses. The shinigami that caught her had released her, but she could feel him lingering just in case she would fall again. She looked over and realized it was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the man-boy who her father wanted Yuzu to date. "Arigatou," she said nodding her head towards him. He gave a short nod and Karin didn't question the lack of communication. She could already tell he was not a man of many words.

Yuzu managed to look up from the floor, a little too weak from the sudden change of energy. "Hai, I'm dating Hanakari Jinta from Urahara's Shoten" Yuzu admitted, her face still red from embarrassment and weakness. "Don't kill him Onii-chan! He treats me really well!" she begged as the weakness hasn't worn off yet.

Ichigo did his best to control his reiatsu but Karin knew it was leaking the second she felt weak again. "Ichi-nii, it's true. He treats her really well so will you hold off on your whole protective big brother killing?" Karin begged. Both her hands were on the couch and her head rested on her hands. "Tone it down with the reiatsu. We're still adjusting to this!" she managed to say. Nothing had changed and Karin was growing impatient with the pain building upon her head. " _Kami_ , Rukia punch him out or something!" she begged in a shouting tone. Yuzu was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, which was the last thing Karin needed on her plate right now. It would be difficult for the dark-haired Kurosaki to take care of an unconscious Yuzu, prevent Ichigo from _killing_ Jinta, and stop her father from playing cupid.

Ichigo let out one big breath, causing his reiatsu to dramatically lower. "Fine, I won't hunt down that red-haired boy, but the second he steps out of line I'm going to-" as he spoke his reiatsu spiked again.

This time, Karin had gathered enough energy to chuck a couch pillow at his face. The rectangular shaped pillow flew and landed directly on the square in his face. His reiatsu went back down, he glared at Karin who looked like she was going to pass out.

Karin gripped onto the couch and let out an annoying sigh before glaring back at her brother. "Are you done? We get it Ichi-nii you're very masculine, your reiatsu proved it very well" her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ichigo sighed and went down on his knees to help Yuzu recuperate.

Ichigo ignored his sister's sarcasm and went down on his knees to help Yuzu recuperate. "I can't believe you didn't tell me" he stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Gee, I wonder why" Karin muttered under her breath which Ichigo again ignored.

"That leaves Yuzu out." Inoue spoke towards Matsumoto and Isshin who both were laughing nervously now that they were outed.

Isshin grinned down at Toushirou who standing beside Karin. Probably to make sure she wouldn't collapse in a similar state as her twin. "Thankfully, I have another daughter! Right Ka-" before Isshin got the chance to finish, another familiar couch pillow hit him in the face. His face turned into a quick pout as tears spilled from his eyes.

Karin raised her eyebrow slowly at the man who was _crying_. Her hands were now placed on her hips. "You want me, a fifteen-year-old _half_ _shinigami, half Quincy, still living human girl_ ," Karin said pointing at herself "to date a thousand-year-old, short high school looking _dead guy_." Karin clarified, staring at her father.

Isshin stood in front of her, blinking like he did not understand what was wrong with her statement. "I don't see what the issue is" he spoke honestly. "Your mother was a Quincy and human while I was a hundred percent pure blood shinigami and we made it work just fine! Urahara's gigai was great! It worked really well especially when having-"

Simultaneously Ichigo and Karin smacked their father with the nearest object they could find. For Karin, it was a bigger, harder couch cushion and for Ichigo, it was the pillow that Karin had thrown at him prior. Yuzu sat on the floor, still pink from prior events. A sigh escaped her lips, finally understanding her twin's frustration with their entire family. But she also couldn't help but smile at the thought that her own family was this unique.

"Pervert!" Karin shouted as she chucked another oddly shaped pillow at her father. "We don't need to know about how you 'created' us!" Her face was in pure disgust at the thought of her parents procreating.

"Karin-chan did they not teach you sex ed in school?" Isshin asked in a half confused tone. His head tilting with much curiosity.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Karin announced, she kicked the soccer ball onto her foot then shoot it up until she caught it. She waved her hands in the air. She halted once she felt someone tug on her leg. Looking down she saw her twin sister _crawl_ to stop her from leaving.

"Karin-chan! You can't leave me! Who else is going to control otou-san and Onii-chan!" Yuzu let out a whimper and Karin groaned.

"Fine, I'll stay. But one more stupid remark from otou-san or stupid decision from Ichi-nii and I'm out of here" Karin announced, glaring at the two men who looked guilty.

"Calm down eh Karin? I won't do anything stupid." Ichigo stated, rubbing the back of his head like a guilty child.

"So no more playing matchmaker with taichou?" Matsumoto asked, her lower lip pouting outward like a child. Karin had realized at that moment the reason why her father was so childish, she had a childish fuku-taichou for one.

"At least not with me, Karin-chan, however, is very much available even though all the boys in her soccer team seem very interested in her" Yuzu said tapping her chin in thought. Karin let out a very unattractive snort.

"Isn't that dangerous that you're playing with boys Karin-chan?" Inoue asked, slightly worried. She stared at the dark-haired Kurosaki with concern.

Karin gave a shrug, her shoulders dropping in a lazy manner. "Not dangerous enough, I'm one of the best players on my team. No one really takes me seriously since I'm a girl and the youngest one on the team, during games they underestimate my abilities." she explained.

"They shouldn't underestimate your ability because you're a female or because of your age. I beat Matsumoto to taichou and she was fuku-taichou" Toushirou pointed out. Matsumoto mumbled some not so nice words which he ignored. He knew that Matsumoto loved that she wasn't a taichou, it meant more time for her to goof off and leave work for him. Which makes sense, before he became the third seat she had to pick up the slack from Isshin's laziness.

Karin let out another shrug. "I know I belong on the team and I know I work harder than anyone else on the team, so I'm not offended that people don't take me seriously or underestimate me." a shine of determination showed in her eyes, Toushioru noted, and her dark grey eyes glistened with compassion for her sport. "As long as I get to prove to those perverted boys that I can take my own weight, I'm not too bothered by what they _think_ at first glance."

"So similar! Toushirou had to fight to get people to know he deserved taichou!" Isshin cried out, pulling Toushirou by the back of his shirt. "You two belong together!" Isshin shouted as he pulled Karin over with his hand pulling her head closer.

Before the two could say anything, they found each other's lips pressed against together. Isshin had each hand on the back of each participants head. He grinned in satisfaction as Karin and Toushirou's lips were pressed against each other.

Both eyes were shot wide open. Dark grey met teal and they both watched as they were pressed very close together. Karin felt heat shot up to her neck and her ears. Toushirou felt his entire face warm up. When Isshin finally let go, both stumbled backward. Karin could only hear the sound of her heart drumming through her ears. Toushirou suddenly felt warmth throughout his body.

Karin swallowed hard before punching her father in the gut. "Baka!" she screeched in a tone that did not sound like her.

Toushirou was too shocked to register anything that happened. He stood there, blinking like an idiot as his face was turning the color of Renji's hair. Matsumoto let out a giggling fit while many others were whistling. He didn't understand why he remained frozen. Sure, it was his first kiss but he found himself very immobile. Like his entire being couldn't even register or process what had just happened with Kurosaki.

Karin glanced over at the white-haired taichou, anger surged through her as she shoved the taichou out of his state. "Oi, Toushirou what gives. I thought you were a strong shinigami! You couldn't even fight otou-san off of me!" Karin stated as she shoved the shinigami again.

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the girl currently attack him. He grabbed her arm, to prevent her from shoving at him. "I'm just as shocked as you are Kurosaki, don't take it out on me. Take it out on your father" he said dryly.

"As you see, I did" Karin said in a matter-of-fact tone, her index finger pointing to Isshin who was knelt on the floor, giving everyone a painful thumbs up. Toushirou found himself flinching at the sight of his old captain. Kurosaki Karin may be young, but she packs a mean punch. A punch Toushirou hopefully will never be on the other side of. "And you!" Karin turned towards her brother who was standing there, shocked that he had witnessed his sister lose her first kiss to a _ghost. "_ How could you just _stand_ there and let beardy do that to me!" She marched up to her brother only to be being held back by a short dark haired shinigami.

"Oi, Karin your brother is too shock right now to register anything. Give him a couple of minutes and he'll go ahead and beat up your dad" Rukia stated, lifting the dark haired girl with ease. Karin muttered a few insults regarding her family that no one near her age should be using. Toushirou had noted she had a very _colorful_ choice in vocabulary.

Toushirou then began to wonder if he would ever seen the dark haired Kurosaki who had stolen his first kiss ever again. After all, the wars were over and now it was just peace. The likelihood of him seeing her again was very slim, even with her being the daughter of one of his old father figures.

Karin threw her hands in the air angrily. "I'm out of here before otou-san wakes up and decides to have me and Toushirou do something more than just kiss!" Toushirou turned pale at the thought.

* * *

 **Hello all, I might add more to this but who knows. As of now, it's a oneshot!**

 **Inspired by a fanmade picture of Isshin making Toushirou and Karin kiss!**


End file.
